Seven Deadly Oneshots
by Amoura Eternia
Summary: Despite what the name suggests there are more than 7 one shots in this story or at least there's going to be more than 7. Pairings, characters and genres will vary between the oneshots. Sometimes the one shot will be an AU and sometimes it won't be. The kind of relationship between characters will also vary between the different oneshots; as will the rating (K-T).
1. Orange

**Orange**

 **Summary: When Elizabeth's eye turns orange, she thinks about it while looking in the mirror.**

 **Characters: Elizabeth, Margaret, Veronica**

 **Relationships: Elizabeth/Margaret/Veronica (Siblings)**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes widened at her reflection in the mirror. The young princess was definitely taken aback by what she saw reflected back at her.

Her eye was orange! And on top of that…It had a strange symbol in it that was replacing her pupil.

Elizabeth knew what she saw was real; it would be far too strange for her to simply be imagining this. An eye like that was completely out of the ordinary! She had never seen nor heard anything like it!

Elizabeth slowly moved her hand to cover her eye as tears gathered in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Her eye hadn't been that colour when she fell asleep last night and it definitely did not have that strange symbol in it. Elizabeth didn't know much about the world outside her castle but she was pretty sure this was a far from normal thing to happen.

Elizabeth was afraid about what everyone else would think when they saw such an abnormality in her eye. They would probably hate her even more than they already did. Elizabeth knew quite a few people around the castle didn't like her, she didn't know why but she had overheard many say horrible things about her, she may not have fully understood what they meant but she did at least pick up on the fact they weren't nice.

This would give everyone more reason to hate her. It was strange and it was scary and those kinds of things got hated.

As much as she really didn't want to leave her room right now… Elizabeth had to, she had promised her sisters she would play with them and she couldn't just go back on her promise. Maybe she could find some way to hide her eye before she left?

Moving her hair around, Elizabeth tried to move it in such a way that it covered her eye without it falling out of place. Sadly she couldn't get her hair to do that and so she began looking around her room for something that would either cover her eye or hold her hair in a place where it could cover her eye.

Caught up in this… Elizabeth didn't pay attention to the time. Before she knew it, she had already missed the meeting time by almost an hour and her sisters grew worried at her absence.

It wasn't like their youngest sister to be this late; sure she had a tendency to let time get away from her, but not usually to this extent.

Filled with concern for their sister, Margaret and Veronica made their way over to her room, hoping that she would be there, instead of wandering the halls like she usually did.

Once they made it there Margaret knocked on the door as Veronica shifted around trying to stop herself from just bursting into Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth jumped at the familiar knock at her door, looking at the sun dial outside her window she realised she wasn't just late; she was _really_ late to her play date with her sisters.

Her tears had long since stopped flowing and were now all dried up, Elizabeth was aware that there were traces of her tears on her face and so she wiped them off with her sleeves in order to not worry her sisters.

"Yes?" She asked her sisters, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, so they wouldn't know there was anything wrong.

At their sister's voice, Margaret and Veronica quickly opened the door and stumbled into her room before rushing over to their little sister.

And just before they managed to open the door, Elizabeth quickly covered her strange eye with her hand once more.

"Eli, are you alright?!" Veronica asked her younger sister frantically, grabbing her sister's shoulders. When she had spoken Eli's voice had cracked; it was very slight but both Veronica and Margaret had heard it and that just served to worry them further.

"Eli, is there something wrong with your eye?" Margaret asked her, pulling Veronica away from her and gently placing a hand on her wrist trying to take her hand away from her sister's eye so she could take a look at it.

Elizabeth made a sound of protest and moved away from her sister, successfully pulling away from Margaret's gentle hands.

The two elder Liones sisters frowned at the action and Margaret tried to get Elizabeth to remove her hand once more, only for Elizabeth to move back once more.

"Elizabeth, we can't help you if we don't know what's wrong." Margaret told her, if she couldn't remove her hand, then she had to make Elizabeth want to move it herself. If there was something wrong with her eye then it needed to be looked at.

Elizabeth shook her head and much to her surprise tears started to flow down her cheeks once again, she didn't think she had anything left in her to be able to cry anymore.

"…No…" Elizabeth uttered, her voice coming out rather shakily and barely loud enough for her sisters to hear.

Elizabeth hadn't been thinking about it before but now her sisters were here she thought… maybe they would hate her too. She didn't want her sisters to hate her, she loved her sisters more than anything, she didn't know what she'd do if they hated her.

Elizabeth didn't want anyone to hate her, she had always thought being hated would be a horrible feeling, but her sisters or her father or anyone else she loved hating her… would hurt more than she could imagine. She would be okay with everyone else hating her, so long as her sisters, her father and anyone else she loved did not.

So, Elizabeth figured that it would be best to never let them find out about it at all. If they never knew about her strange new eye then they could never hate her for it.

…But how would she hide her eye? She couldn't hide it with her hair unless she grew it out but that would take a while and she couldn't just lock herself in her room for that long.

Maybe there was a way to make her hair grow longer instantly? As someone who had grown up around Holy Knights; Elizabeth was more than aware that something like that was, more likely than not, possible.

But Elizabeth knew one thing for sure. She absolutely would not allow anyone to know about her eye!

* * *

 **So that was the very first oneshot of the story and I think it was a pretty good start to the oneshots. Although a part of me can't help but feel like something is missing from it.**


	2. Author's Note-Suggestions

**Author's Note-Suggestions**

 **I forgot to mention this in the first chapter so I'll mention it as an Author's Note now. I will take suggestions for this Fanfiction however you must give a summary of what you want. You don't have to mention the characters or pairings or anything else unless you want to but you must give a summary to a oneshot you would like me to write.**

 **You may give a suggestion anyway you want. You can put it in a comment, or PM me or even give me a suggestion through Tumblr if you want. I don't really care considering I'll see it any way you choose to submit a suggestion.**

 **I will eventually get around to doing you're suggestion however I will not be able to promise you on when I'll get it done.**


	3. Stay, Please Stay

_**Stay, Please Stay**_

 **Summary: Meliodas wakes up and Meliodas and Elizabeth spend some time together in peace.**

 **Characters: Meliodas, Elizabeth**

 **Relationships: Meliodas/Elizabeth (Romance)**

 **Genre: Romance**

* * *

Meliodas released a small groan as he awoke, it was difficult to tell exactly how long he'd been out but Meliodas figured it had probably been for quite a while.

Opening his eyes, he looked around the room he was in to discern where exactly he was. To his surprise he instantly recognised the room as his (and the princess'). He wasn't expecting to wake up here; he was pretty sure everyone would think he was dead and bury him somewhere.

But clearly that wasn't the case as this definitely was not underground. He figured Merlin might have had something to do with it, he had never outwardly told her about his curse but he knew it was quite possible Merlin knew about it anyway. Merlin had a way of figuring out secrets.

Sitting up on the bed, Meliodas stretched his body out. After being out and not moving for so long his body was extremely sore.

It didn't take him long to realise that he wasn't alone in the Boar Hat, not that he had any reason to believe he was in the first place, and figure out who else was there with him. He could sense both Elizabeth and Hawk, he recognised them immediately but the other presence he could sense… he recognised it but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he had felt it before.

He quickly realised Elizabeth's presence was moving closer to him and forgot all about the other presence at the excitement of being able to see how Elizabeth was doing and just seeing her again after all the time that had passed.

Meliodas watched the door intently waiting for Elizabeth to open it. He wondered how she would react when she noticed he was awake; she'd probably start off with being surprised but what about after that?

The door opened and Meliodas' lips curled up into a smile at the sight of the silver haired beauty in front of him. Meanwhile said silver haired beauty was staring at him, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"…Mel… Meliodas…?" She said staring at him disbelievingly, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Elizabeth don't cry. Everything's okay now, yeah." Meliodas told her having noticed the tears in her eyes.

His words had made the tears gathering in her eyes fall and she ran towards him, tackling him in a hug, much to the blonde demon's surprise but most certainly not to his disapproval.

"My, my, my, awfully forward, aren't you, Elizabeth?" Meliodas asked her, unable to resist this opportunity to tease her.

As expected the princess lifted herself off him, her face glowing bright red while she stuttered out an apology.

"Nishishi, its fine, Elizabeth, I don't mind if you want to be on top." Meliodas told her, flashing a smirk at the blushing girl hovering on top of him.

"N-no that's not… what I…" Elizabeth stuttered out her blush increasing in intensity, if that was indeed possible.

A few minutes later Elizabeth was sat on the bed in front of him, holding out a plate full of food for him.

Elizabeth had decided to get some food for him; she figured he was probably hungry after all the time he had spent being down for the count.

Since she couldn't cook to save her life, she had asked Zaratras to cook some food for her (she knew he wasn't the best cook, but he at least could cook something edible). She had of course told him that Meliodas had woken up, having decided it wouldn't have been right of her to keep it from him and Zaratras had offered to leave them alone for a while. When she had asked why he had told her that he thought that she would have wanted some time alone with him and wanted to give her that.

Easily flustered girl she was, Elizabeth blushed at this but was no doubt grateful for the offer. Agreeing to it and taking the plate of food from Zaratras, thanking him for both the food and the consideration before walking back up to Meliodas' room.

Meliodas smiled at her, telling her she didn't have to go through the trouble but had picked up some of the food and had started eating it anyway. While he ate Elizabeth told him that she hadn't really gone through any trouble, she told him she hadn't cooked the food at all and that all she had really done was walk down the stairs and then up them again once she had obtained the food.

Meliodas had looked at her questioningly but had decided to finish his food and ask her who had cooked the food after he had finished. He was really hungry, so food was one of his priorities right at this moment.

A little while later Meliodas had finished his food and, after putting the empty plate on the bedside table, had pulled Elizabeth down beside him.

So now they were lying on their bed together. Meliodas' arms were wrapped around her and Elizabeth was curled up into him.

"Nice new outfit, Elizabeth." He complimented, he didn't know why it had taken him so long to compliment her on her clothing. It really suited her quite well.

"Huh? Oh… Thank you. I changed my outfit to better suit my new job." Elizabeth told him, briefly looking down at her outfit.

Meliodas blinked "New job?" He asked her. Elizabeth had gotten a new job? If that was the case, what was she still doing here?

"Yes. I took over your bar while you were out, Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth told him, with an almost surprising amount of happiness in her voice, although her voice was also laced with nervousness. Sure she had thought continuing the bar's work would make Meliodas happy but that didn't mean he would be.

"You did? Why did you do that?" Meliodas asked her. He wasn't upset with her for doing it, he was just curious as to why she had decided to do so.

"Well, because… I thought it might help. Since the Ten Commandments took over Britannia, everyone's been suffering. I thought the Boar Hat would help everyone a little. I thought it might make them happy and take their mind off things for a little while. It might not be much… but… I think it's helping… at least a little bit." Elizabeth told him and he blinked once more before his lips morphed into a smile. Elizabeth was such a sweet and caring girl; she loved people and life and the happiness of others.

"I'm sure you helped out a lot, Elizabeth. It'll be good for them, to get away for a bit, I mean." Meliodas told her moving one of his hands to stroke through her hair.

"You think so?" Elizabeth asked him and when he gave her a close eyed smile and a nod, a smile of her own crossed her face.

"…You know Sir Meliodas… I also did it for you." Elizabeth told him, suddenly turning shy and avoiding his gaze. "The bar wasn't the only thing I could have done to make others happy… I picked it over all my other options because I thought it might make you happy too, Sir Meliodas."

"Me?" Meliodas asked her, surprised at what she was telling him. He knew that Elizabeth wanted to make him happy but he didn't think she'd do something like this. He didn't know what her other options were but this was probably among the most risky. Drunks, especially when drinking to relieve stress, could be dangerous and Elizabeth may be naïve but she had been working as a barmaid long enough to know that.

"Yes. The Boar Hat is important to you, right? I thought you'd be upset if it wasn't running anymore." She told him, that wasn't what he was asking about but it certainly made sense that she'd make that mistake, he hadn't been very clear.

"Thanks." Meliodas thanked her. Apparently more than a little pleased with his answer, Elizabeth made a sound of happiness (Meliodas didn't quite know what it was) before a yawn escaped past her lips. "You tired? Why don't you go to sleep now, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shook her head, she was tired, but she didn't want to stop talking to Meliodas now he was awake.

"Elizabeth, go to sleep. We have all day tomorrow to spend time together. We lost a lot of time Elizabeth, I'll spend as much time with you as you want me too once you're all well rested." Meliodas told her pressing his finger against her lips when her mouth opened to protest. Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement as Meliodas' hand moved to hair to stroke through it softly.

…And slowly Elizabeth fell into a peaceful sleep, a tight grip around Meliodas, not letting him get away from her while she slept.

"You've done well, Elizabeth. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long." Meliodas told the slumbering girl, pressing a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead.


	4. Mother

_**Mama**_

 **Summary: Some moments between Merlin and Arthur during their time together before they went to Liones and Merlin rejoined the Seven Deadly Sins. Request from OneWhoCharms.**

 **Characters: Merlin, Arthur Pendragon**

 **Relationships: Merlin/Arthur (Mother/Son)**

Looking down at the small boy before her, Merlin awaited him to tell her what he wanted. The small boy was named Arthur and he was to be the King of Camelot one day, Merlin herself was training him to grow up to be a strong king for when that day came.

Merlin was a secretive woman so no one besides herself knew why she was doing this. Merlin didn't usually like spending a lot of time with children, she generally didn't really like children at all but even so she was training this child to become king so obviously she had some reason for doing this.

Of course Merlin did get along with _some_ children. The young prince looking up at her was one of those exceptions. Merlin hadn't intended to start liking the boy really, alls she was trying to do was train the boy so Camelot wouldn't crash and burn under his rule, Camelot had suffered enough under the rule of Uther Pendragon, it didn't need to suffer even more because its next king was incompetent.

The training of the child wasn't all there was to her motivation though, well actually it was, but there was a different kind of training he needed to go through in addition to the king thing. This boy was powerful, although he did not know it himself; he had a strong power inside of him that had yet to be properly awakened.

"Merlin… I had a nightmare." Arthur told her, Merlin sighed, she liked the kid but she wished he hadn't come to her because of a nightmare. She was no stranger to nightmares, but she was a stranger to making people feel better after one. Arthur would have been much better off going to his adoptive father than to her.

"You couldn't go to your father?" Merlin asked him, Arthur shook his head and told her that his father had a job to do and had left him and his older brother alone. Merlin supposed that she was a better option than Kay, that kid meant trouble, he may be Arthur's older brother but he certainly wasn't about to act like one unless he thought it would get him what he wanted.

"No, Dad's working and Kay threw a book at me and told me to go away." Arthur told her, Merlin frowned slightly at the boy's words about Kay; she should have known he would have gone to his brother first, she supposed something had to be done to keep Arthur as protected from his older brother as possible.

"I see. In that case why don't you tell me about it, it might help you feel a little better."

Merlin looked around Camelot, trying to keep calm. She hadn't seen Arthur in quite a while and neither had anyone else that spent a lot of time with the young future king. Arthur didn't usually pull stunts like this, if he was going to go somewhere for a while, he'd tell someone about it. So the fact that no one had seen him and no one knew where he was, was quite concerning.

"Merlin!" The voice of who she had been looking for rang out from behind her. Merlin's head perked up and she turned around, almost instantly finding Arthur she kept her eyes on him, her eyebrows furrowed in a frown and waited for him to run up to her.

"Arthur, where have you been? You're lessons were to start 5 hours ago." Merlin scolded the small boy; Arthur winced and looked up at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Merlin; I was with Kay he said he had something to show me." Arthur told her, averting his eyes from hers.

"And what did Kay want to show you?" Merlin asked him, she was sceptical of his words for sure, she knew Arthur wasn't lying to her (he would never) but Kay would certainly lie to Arthur and Arthur would be none the wiser.

It wasn't like Arthur was stupid far from it, it's just he was a little too trusting, at least when his family was involved. Merlin couldn't really say whether or not he was naïve with people that wasn't family, she hadn't really seen him interact with someone Arthur didn't consider family. Merlin had seen him interact with other people but it was on a very small level (she usually only saw him during his lessons or when Arthur sought her out for one reason or another) so she couldn't really make any judgement.

"I don't know, he wanted to show me something in the forest but we ended up getting separated." Arthur told her pointing towards the forest in question, or at least in the forests general direction, you couldn't actually see the forest from where they were standing. "Merlin, you've gotta find Kay. He's still in there!"

Merlin wasn't sure he was. She was positive that Kay had left Arthur in the forest on purpose, so he had likely left but if he hadn't she had no doubt he'd know how to get out. Merlin wasn't about to go looking for Kay, the only way she would was if she was sure Kay really did want to show Arthur something. Kay had a way of finding interesting things, things Merlin was often interested in experimenting with, so if Kay really was going to show Arthur something then Merlin would have definitely gone looking for him.

But Merlin couldn't just leave Arthur worrying like that so instead of going to look for Kay she decided to reassure him that Kay would be fine. "I'm sure Kay can make his way out. If he was going to show you something than he surely knows his way in and out of that forest. If he's not back home by the time your lessons are over than we'll go look for him okay."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement and from there Merlin took Arthur back to his home and, although this didn't usually happen, taught him there instead. Merlin had left all the books at her own living quarters so she had to teach him without them this time around but it wasn't so bad, she didn't really need the books anyway.

Arthur was sick, he was running quite a high fever and was coughing and sneezing and he had a runny nose.

He was currently lying in his bed, breathing rather heavily thanks to his illness and trying to get some sleep under his father's orders.

His father had requested that Merlin come and look after him, he would do it himself but he had some important Holy Knight business he couldn't get out of. Merlin had agreed, and set off for Arthur's house.

Once she had arrived, Arthur's father had thanked her, apologised for the trouble and then quickly left the house. As soon as he was gone Merlin walked up to Arthur's room and knocked on his door before opening it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him from the door way, she would have walked further in but she had figured she would just end up walking out the room again soon so she didn't see the point in doing so.

"…Merlin… I don't feel so good…" Arthur told her opening his eyes and looking in the direction he had heard her voice. He didn't sound so good either, his voice was awfully raspy and not to mention quiet, Merlin had barely heard his response. Although she didn't really need to, she could honestly tell he wasn't feeling too good by simply looking at him.

"I see. Just let me go get some stuff and I'll be right back okay?" Merlin told him, Arthur nodded his head and coughed slightly before closing his eyes once more.

Merlin closed the door to his room and teleported down to the kitchen. She didn't really know where everything was but luckily it didn't take her long to locate everything she needed.

She had gathered a large bowl filled with cold water, a flannel and she was in the process of making chicken soup. Because of all of this she had never been gladder about Kay's absence she certainly didn't want to be caught doing this.

As soon as the chicken soup was done and she had gotten a spoon, she teleported herself and all her gatherings back up to Arthur's room.

Dipping the flannel into the bowl of water on the floor, Merlin gently used it to cool down Arthur's face and clean it up. After she had done that she placed it on his fore head. He shifted slightly at the cold but, much to Merlin's relief didn't try to remove it.

"Is that any better, Arthur?" Merlin asked the small boy, who gave a small 'uh-uh' in response. Merlin nodded and picked up the chicken soup and the spoon, placing the bowl in her lap and dipping the spoon in the soup she brought the spoonful of chicken soup to Arthur's mouth. "Open wide Arthur, this will help you feel better too."

Arthur complied and Merlin put the spoon in his mouth, after he had swallowed the soup and let the spoon go, Merlin continued to feed him the chicken soup until the whole thing was gone.

"Thank you." Arthur told her, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"You're welcome. Get some sleep Arthur." Merlin told him, stroking her hand through his hair softly. She had heard that can help you to sleep (well that and singing a lullaby but she wasn't going to do that).

Slowly the boy fell asleep, opening his eyes occasionally only to shut them shortly after. Once she was sure Arthur was asleep Merlin was about to leave the boy in his room to sleep.

"…Love you… Mama…" Arthur said in his sleep as Merlin was getting up from the floor. The mage paused at the words, having not expected them at all and turned to look at him. A small smile crossing her face, Merlin leaned down to place a kiss on his flannel covered forehead.

"Sleep well, Arthur."

 **I don't really like this one so much. I feel like Merlin and Arthur are out of character, Merlin more so than Arthur. But other than the OOCness I suppose it's not so bad.**


	5. First

_**First**_

 **Summary: King and Diane as parents reacting to their son's first steps and first word. Request from Guest, technically the request asked for either first steps or first word but I thought I could do both.**

 **Characters: Kind, Diane, Aiolos**

 **Pairings: King/Diane (Romance), King/Aiolos (Father/Son), Diane/Aiolos (Mother/Son)**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

When Diane found out she was going to have a child, she was ecstatic and so was King. The couple were also extremely curious as to what the baby would be. Diane was a giant and King was a fairy and, to their knowledge, a fairy and a giant had never had children together before.

When the baby was born, he seemed to have taken a lot of Diane's looks but also seemed to be a fairy. He was certainly very small, much _much_ smaller than a giant baby so unless he got the world's biggest growth spurt he was definitely a fairy and not a giant.

They had named the tiny fairy boy Aiolos.

…

Aiolos had been able to stand up for a while now, but he had not been able to walk, he knew how to fly but he couldn't walk, not yet.

King had said that this was a common occurrence for fairies. They often learned how to fly before they figured out how to walk. This was because fairies generally flew to get to wherever they needed to be, walking rarely ever came into play with them.

This actually made it harder. Since Aiolos could fly, he wasn't interested in learning how to walk too but King and Diane had decided that it would be best for him to learn how to walk in addition to that just in case he ever needed to walk somewhere.

Finally, Aiolos took a step forward and then another and then another before he promptly fell over, flat on his face.

Aiolos lay dazed for a moment in front of his two extremely pleased parents looking dawn at him. Before his currently giant sized mother picked him up and joyfully but carefully snuggled him against her cheek.

"Well done Aiolos! You Walked! I'm so proud!" Aiolos gurgled happily at his mother's praise and waved his arms about in his own happiness. "Aren't you just so proud of our little boy, Harley?" Diane asked her fairy lover, her purple eyes sparkling.

Harlequin smiled happily up at his love and their son and nodded his head in agreement.

…

"Ma…ma…mama…"

Diane froze at the word, having not expected such a thing to happen, Aiolos had just spoken his first word. A smile growing on her face, she whipped around and picked up her child, lifting him above her. "Mama… Well done Aiolos!" Diane praised him bringing him down and cuddling him.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Aiolos repeated over and over as he laughed.

"Harley! Harley!" Diane shouted for her husband as she ran into the room next to the one she was originally in.

"What is it Diane?" Harlequin asked, happy that she was happy, but was confused as to why exactly she was.

"Aiolos said Mama! Harley, he spoke his first word! And it was Mama" Diane told him handing Aiolos over to him as she did.

King's eyes widened before a smile spread across his face as he too snuggled Aiolos.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

 **Alright, that's this oneshot finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Please check out my Kiane fan children made with a dress up game. Aiolos is included but they are older than a baby. About in their teens, I'd say. The blog's name is thesevendeadlysinsseries and the post itself is called Kiane Children.  
**


	6. Ghostly Love

_**Ghostly Love**_

 **Summary: Margaret always loved ghosts. She was a big fan of the supernatural.**

 **Characters: Margaret Liones, Gilthunder, Vivian**

 **Pairings: Gilthunder/Margaret (Romance), Gilthunder/Vivian (One-Sided)**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
**

She had loved ghosts as a child. They were an utterly fascinating concept at that time. She didn't understand why everyone was so frightened of the spiritual creatures, they were just the spirits o those passed on after all.

Many had found her fascination with ghosts somewhat odd. Many had found all the princesses somewhat odd, actually.

With Veronica it was because she was fixated on becoming a Holy Knight, something one wouldn't expect from a princess, it wasn't unheard of for women to become Holy Knights (there were actually quite a few female Holy Knights) so if it wasn't for the fact Veronica was a princess then it wouldn't have been viewed as strange but she was a princess so…

With Elizabeth it was because of her sense of adventure, Elizabeth liked her life as a princess and everyone knew she did but Elizabeth also seemed to like the thought if leaving the castle and seeing what the rest of the world was like. No one understood why Elizabeth would want to leave the castle, and with it, a life of luxury just to have an adventure. It started off with just that but people found some other things they found odd about her as time went on.

With Margaret it was because of her love of ghosts, many were scared of ghosts and so many thought it was strange for someone to like them. She was considered less strange than her sisters though. Margaret wasn't really sure how she felt about that.

She didn't understand why people were so utterly terrified of ghosts; she just didn't understand the reason.

But now, after Vivian put her and Gilthunder under constant surveillance and promised to kill the other if one didn't do what she said, she finally understood.

She couldn't see anything but Margaret could feel something, something watching her every move. Watching and waiting for her to do something that went against Vivian's wishes and if she did, then it would be off to inform the mage and the mage would kill Gilthunder without hesitation.

She knew there was a high chance Vivian was bluffing (She was crazy in love with him after all) but it still wasn't a risk she was willing to take. Gilthunder meant the world to her, she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him forever. That was why… she just couldn't take a risk, no matter how small it was, that could end up killing someone she loved so much.

While Vivian probably wasn't going to kill Gilthunder, Margaret knew she most definitely wouldn't hesitate to end her life. Vivian hated Margaret's guts, there was no way she'd hesitate to kill her in fact she'd probably jump on the chance.

Vivian was watching her all the time; Vivian could easily kill her at any time… And there was nothing she could do about it. Just like a ghost; Vivian was untouchable.

Margaret was sure that the reason ghosts were so feared was because you couldn't do anything to them, but they could do everything to you. If that truly was the reason, then everyone was correct. Ghosts certainly were… beings to be feared.

She was free now. Thanks to the Seven Deadly Sins, she was free. Vivian could no longer watch her or Gilthunder's every move. She could do what she wanted and not have to worry about Vivian killing Gilthunder and she didn't have to worry about Vivian killing her either.

But she never thought of ghosts in the same way again. The thought of being in a situation like the one she had been in for 10 years again was just too frightening. If she did, she might not make it out alive. Vivian was a ghost in the sense that she and Gilthunder couldn't do anything about her but others most certainly could. If it was an actual ghost, no one could help her; a ghost was untouchable to everyone. It didn't matter how much strength one had, it all meant nothing to a ghost…


	7. Getting Married, Please Help

**Getting Married, Please Help**

 **Summary: Elizabeth is getting married and she asks Meliodas for help. Request from Luckycatroro. Modern AU. They are all human beings with no powers.**

 **Extra Info: Meliodas and Elizabeth are childhood friends. King and Diane are also childhood friends. Diane and Elizabeth (and Meliodas and King) met in college, they both stayed for three years (King and Meliodas having left after 2) and have just left. Elizabeth and Meliodas and Diane and King dated in Secondary School. Meliodas, Diane, Elizabeth and King (among the other Seven Deadly Sins, Elaine, and Arthur) are on holiday and are staying at a hotel.**

 **Characters: Elizabeth, Meliodas, Diane**

 **Pairings: Meliodas/Elizabeth (Past Romance/Friendship), Diane/Elizabeth (Romance), King/Diane (Mentioned Past Romance/Friendship)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance**

* * *

"Meliodas!" The young girl yelled running towards her best friend. She really wanted to tell him the exiting news, she had already told her sisters, her sisters' boyfriends, Howzer and her father and Diane had likely told a few people of her own by now.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Meliodas asked her, turning around to face the exited silver-haired girl. His friend seemed like she was going to burst if he didn't let her tell him whatever it is she wanted to tell him.

"Diane and I are getting married!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily, spinning around in a circle. She and Diane had been dating for a couple of years now

"That's great, Elizabeth." Meliodas told her, returning the hug she gave him in her excitement. "When's the wedding?" Meliodas asked her once she let go.

"Oh! We don't know yet." Elizabeth told him, having suddenly calmed down, a blush now painting her cheeks. "Diane and I just got engaged so…"

"I see, so nothing's been planned, yet." Meliodas stated, chuckling at the somewhat embarrassed look on his childhood friend's face.

Elizabeth shook her head before going silent as she thought of something. Meliodas gave her a confused look at her silence, but at this point Elizabeth wasn't really paying any attention.

"Oh, please help me with this!" Elizabeth exclaimed all of a sudden before covering her mouth and looking around them, her face flushed in embarrassment from the outburst and the people giving her weird looks.

Meliodas blinked, slightly confused. "Help you with what?"

"With the wedding" Elizabeth told him in a much quieter voice than the one she had used just a moment before. "Diane and I decided to split helpers as well, I choose who helps me with my side and she chooses who helps her with her side."

"Don't you find asking your ex to help you with your wedding a little awkward? For both you and your Fiancée?" Meliodas asked his childhood friend, he already knew the answer on her part but he did want to know what Diane felt about it.

"No, why would I find it awkward?" Elizabeth asked him, not really getting why he seemed to be expecting her to.

"Hmm, well, does Diane know about this?" Meliodas asked her, deciding not to tell her what made this situation awkward, not wanting to make this situation unnecessarily awkward.

"Oh, yes, I asked Diane if I could ask you and she said I could." Elizabeth told him. Elizabeth had known who to ask to help almost as soon as Diane had brought it up and (in order to avoid mixing) had told Diane about it. Diane had acted a little strange once Elizabeth had mentioned asking Meliodas but, once Elizabeth suggested for Diane to ask King, she seemed to have realised something and had gone back to normal. "Besides Diane is asking King to help her and he's her ex."

Meliodas shrugged at this and gave the silver haired girl a smile "Sure, I'll help you out. So long as you help me out when I get married."

"Deal! Thank you, Meliodas!" Elizabeth pulled her friend into a hug after briefly wondering who Meliodas was planning to get married to, since he was currently single, but decided he may just want to get married someday and didn't actually have anyone in mind.

Releasing him from the hug, Elizabeth decided she should probably go tell Diane that all the people she had wanted to ask had agreed to help her out. "I'm going to go find Diane. Bye Meliodas." Elizabeth said to him before excitedly running away from him in search of Diane.

"Bye, Elizabeth."

* * *

It was before the wedding and if Elizabeth was nervous before, it was much worse now. She couldn't stop thinking about what could go wrong in the wedding, things tended to happen when they were least convenient. That was just a general fact of life really, but it tended to go doubly for Elizabeth, Diane and their friends.

Elizabeth paced around the room, trying to calm herself, while Meliodas tried to catch her so he could finish helping her get ready. He hadn't helped her with the dress of course but he was helping her with hair, make-up and jewellery and he couldn't exactly do that with her pacing around like that, he really wasn't sure how her sisters had kept her still long enough to help her with the clothes.

"Elizabeth calm down. Nothing's going to go wrong." Meliodas told her, trying to calm her down.

"But, what if something does go wrong? What if someone doesn't want us to get married? What if Diane changes her mind? What if-" Elizabeth asked firing one panicked question after another at him, knowing that Elizabeth would keep doing that if not stopped and wanting to help calm her nerves, Meliodas interrupted her.

"Elizabeth. Nothing is going to go wrong and even if it does, what will that really change? You and Diane would still want to get married, despite the setback, right? Even if someone doesn't want you to get married, you still would anyway, right? It doesn't matter what they think, what matters is your happiness and if marrying Diane is what will make you happy then you should do that and besides everyone invited are people close to either you or Diane, if they don't except your decision then they don't deserve to be close to you. And as for Diane, she's not going to change her mind, she really loves you after all, marrying you is going to make her happy too. So everything's going to be okay, all right."

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks at Meliodas' words and had turned to face him, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Slowly a smile took over her face, her eyes sparkling in her happiness (in fact she was practically glowing). "You're right Meliodas. Everything's going to be fine."

"Good. Now let's get you ready, shall we?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Elizabeth and Diane kissed and they were wed. They smiled at each other and the room was filled with the cheers of their family and friends. Meliodas was right, nothing had gone wrong.

And, even if something had, Elizabeth was sure it wouldn't have really changed anything. Because Diane loved her and she loved Diane, they were in love with each other, they were happy together and they were both certain that nothing would ever change that.

"Hey, Diane"

"Hmm?"

"I was kind of worried about today. I thought something would have gone wrong. I thought you might not want to marry me anymore. I'm glad that I was just being paranoid, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't want to do this anymore, Diane." Elizabeth confessed, happily snuggling into Diane's neck.

"I'm glad too." Diane told her "I was worried about YOU not wanting to marry ME. I… don't know what I'd do if you didn't want to do this anymore, either." Diane nuzzled into her new wife's hair and pulled her closer to her, if that was indeed possible.

Needless to say, they both decided to thoroughly thank everyone that had helped out and even those that had simply shown up and shown their support for their relationship before they went off to spend a wonderful night together to end of their wonderful day.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this oneshot. Despite, having been to a wedding, I still have no idea what a wedding would actually entail. Forgive me if some things were off. I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I'm planning to make another Eliziane fic in the future but first, a Melizabeth fic requested by TheAngelofOblivion-DarkMadness.**


	8. Memory of the Past Life

_**Memory of the Past Life**_

 **Summary: When with Meliodas one day Elizabeth sees something and she suddenly remembers an all too familiar situation that she knows never happened so where did this memory come from? Request from TheAngelofOblivion-DarkMadness**

 **Characters: Meliodas, Elizabeth, Liz**

 **Relationships: Meliodas/Elizabeth (Romance), Meliodas/Liz (Romance)**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

"Elizabeth, do you want to gather supplies with me?" Meliodas asked the silver haired girl sitting next to him. She looked up at him as she ate another bite of the breakfast made by Ban. Thanks to Merlin, making a brand new Boar Hat was accomplished quickly (as soon as they figured out the design) and they were able to travel as usual. The only difference was Diane and King weren't with them but Escanor was.

Always happy to spend time with Meliodas, Elizabeth smiled at him and agreed before pushing the empty plate away from her and standing up to go change her clothes.

As she walked up the stairs, Elizabeth flushed and giggled at Ban's question "You're not gonna follow her, Cap'n?"

"Nishishi"

" _In that case, I'm going to get changed." An unfamiliar pink haired girl announced to one very familiar blonde and a relatively familiar old man._

" _I'm surprised you're not going to try and follow her, Meliodas." The old man, Elizabeth vaguely recognised as Cain, that man from Danafor who had fought Meliodas during the Vaizel Fight Festival and had told her about Meliodas' deceased lover, Liz._

" _Nishishi"_

"…Huh?" Elizabeth tripped slightly but, thanks to her hold on the railing, did not fall over. What was that?

"Elizabeth? Is something wrong?" Meliodas asked her, having decided to follow her and witnessed her almost trip on the stairs.

"Eep!" Elizabeth squealed, turning around and almost falling again, surprised by Meliodas' sudden appearance.

Flashing forward and catching her before she could, Meliodas held up Elizabeth concerned for her. "Whoa there" Meliodas cursed himself for surprising her and almost making her fall again, he should have given her some other indication that he was behind her instead of talking to her so suddenly.

"Meliodas, you surprised me." Elizabeth told him, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing back slightly, so she was standing straight rather than leaning so heavily against him.

"I know, I'm sorry" Meliodas told her, giving her an apologetic look and tightening his grip on her slightly.

"It's alright. I'm okay." Elizabeth told him, trying to make him feel better. He hadn't meant to surprise her and he had caught her before she fell.

…

Once she and Meliodas had gotten changed, they left the Boar Hat and headed for Bernia Village. They had just left Liones and they needed to get more Bernia Ale, they had gotten food from Liones but they had to go to Bernia in order to get the ale they made there.

The villagers greeted them and while Elizabeth greeted them in return, Meliodas simply nodded at them in acknowledgement. For a little while at least, it didn't take long for him to get tired of all the constant interruptions in their conversation that he just ended up glaring at anyone that talked to them in the end.

"Oh you're back again, Miss Elizabeth? Weren't you here not so long ago?" The mayor asked the silver haired princess, although not unkindly, he seemed more amused if anything.

"Yes… but… everything got destroyed." Elizabeth told him, averting her eyes and thinking back to Hawk's Mother taking a punch from Ten Commandments: Derriere, which destroyed the Boar's Hat and pretty much everything in it. "I'm sorry." She apologised, she knew har hard the villagers worked to create Bernia Ale and knew how important that was to them, so she felt the need to apologise for its destruction.

"No need to apologise, my dear. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." The mayor told her waving his hand, Elizabeth nodded and gave him a smile. "I take it your Tavern got destroyed too?"

"Ah, yes. But it's his Tavern." Elizabeth told the man moving to the side and pointing at the blonde haired sin that had been standing behind her.

"I see the Tavern Owner is back in business but... since you introduced yourself as the new Tavern Owner I had assumed that the Tavern belonged to both of you now." He told her, much to her confusion, how could the Tavern belong to both of them?

"Huh? What made you think that?" Elizabeth asked him, wanting to know the answer so she would no longer be confused.

"I thought you two were lovers." He replied bluntly, Elizabeth's face exploded in colour at the remark, looking over at Meliodas, who seemed delighted by the assumption, before looking back at the man in front of her.

"O-Oh! N-no we, we aren't-"

"Aww, there's no need to be shy." Meliodas commentated wrapping his hands around her placing one of his hands on her breast and squeezing lightly.

" _You mean you two, aren't lovers?" A woman asked, looking genuinely surprised._

" _What…? No!" Liz protested, although with the flush painted across her face, the woman probably didn't believe her._

" _No need to protest so, Liz." Meliodas teased her, placing one of his hands on her butt, Liz responded by slapping his hand away and glaring at him but with the blush across her face it really wasn't intimidating._

"...Huh?" Elizabeth asked for the second time that day.

"..."

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Meliodas asked her taking his hand of her breast and placing it on her waist instead.

"It's… nothing. Don't worry about it." Elizabeth told him, she didn't really know what to say to him and besides she was only confused, it wasn't a big deal. Why was she seeing these things? Did they really happen? She wanted to know the answers but… the only person that could tell her the answer was Meliodas and… she didn't want to bring up his dead lover to satisfy her curiosity. She knew he'd know the answer to the second question at least, as he was in both of them, but she just couldn't bring it up to him.

Meliodas frowned at her words, knowing it wasn't entirely true but, since she didn't want to talk about it, he relented and didn't push it further.

…

Meliodas was carrying the crates of ale to the Boar Hat with Elizabeth watching him in awe. How could he carry that many crates and still move without dropping anything or tripping? They covered his vision and were swaying wildly and he was still moving at a steady pace without a problem. Granted in order to see where to go, he simply had to move his head slightly but it was still impressive

"You're amazing, Meliodas. Carrying them like that." Elizabeth told him, she knew Meliodas was strong and had excellent balance but she didn't think he good do this.

Meliodas seemed pleased with her praise as his chest puffed out slightly "Thank you." he told her giving her his full attention. A mistake as he tripped over slightly and would have dropped the crates if one of the villagers hadn't held them up.

" _Show off." Liz muttered as she watched Meliodas carry a stack of crates across the yard._

" _Come on, Liz, I'm not showing off, I'm doing what Barzad told me to do." He told her, faking a pout at her comment. Liz rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment._

Elizabeth paused at the memory, it hadn't surprised her as much as the other two, she had kind of expected to see more after the second one had happened but it had still come out of nowhere.

"I don't need help." Meliodas told the man who was still holding up the crates for him.

Shaking off the… well she didn't really know what to call it, but she was going to shake it off anyway, she stepped into the conversation. "It's alright, Sir. I'm sure he's fine, he was just distracted that's all." She told the man helping out Meliodas, it was sweet of him to offer his assistance again, but she truly believed Meliodas could handle it.

"But Miss Elizabeth you always accept my help." He protested, wanting to make himself look good for the silver haired beauty.

"Yes but that was because it would take forever for me to get all the crates to the Tavern by myself and you seemed like you really wanted to help and the other villagers helped too." She told him, hastily. After the words had gotten out, she winced thinking they might have come off a little harsh. It hadn't been her intention but she didn't want the nice man to go out of his way to help them out when he didn't have too. Besides Meliodas didn't want the help and with his, um, more demonic attitude, it probably wasn't the best idea to upset him around so many people.

…

Throughout the day, these odd… things she was seeing, kept playing through her mind. To her shock not all of them involved Liz, some involved a different woman, however these different women still held a striking resemblance towards her.

Meliodas and the others were getting increasingly worried about her, the more these things played, the more confused she got and the more she wanted an answer to them. Who were the other woman that looked like her and Liz? Why was Meliodas with each of them? And once again, why was she seeing these things? These were all things that she couldn't possibly have any knowledge of… right?

The more confused she was, the more she thought about it and the more she thought about it, the more confused she got. She was lying awake in bed right now thinking about it. She just couldn't get to sleep, she had tried but her thoughts had over plans.

Should she just relent and ask Meliodas about it? These thoughts were keeping her up and they had affected her behaviour and performance all day. It would be bad if she didn't find away to stop them soon but the only way she could think of doing that was asking Meliodas about it. He'd be able to give her the answers she craved, she was sure of it.

Oh, but he was asleep. She couldn't wake him up just so he could satisfy her. She'd just ask him in the morning. Yeah, that worked.

Her thoughts, apparently, settled for the time being, Elizabeth was finally able to close her eyes and get to sleep.

Unfortunately, although her thoughts had decided to let up enough for her to get some sleep, they had also decided to make sure her sleep wasn't pleasant.

Her nightmare consisted of the women she had seen and their deaths. The first she had seen was the death of the girl with white wings, the one she was pretty sure was a Goddess, her wings were ripped right of her back and her screams of agony blocked out most other noises. Meliodas had showed up just as her screams were dying down and… just as the last of her life slipt away. "I'm… so...rry" she had managed to get out before it all went black. The last thing she saw was Meliodas devastated face and the tears running down his cheeks as he begged and pleaded for her to hang on.

The last she had seen was Liz's death. "Don't cry… We'll see each other... again…" She had told him., everything went black once more as Meliodas released a scream.

That was when she woke up with a gasp, her body shivering and tears streaming down her cheeks, her breath was labored and she was hunched over, having shot up when she awoke.

Multi-coloured eyes darting over to Meliodas, she was surprised to find he was still asleep. She had felt for sure she would have woken up thanks to her nightmare. Thinking on it though, if she had woken him, he would have tried to wake her.

Her hands shooting to the rope tying him, she began to pull at it, trying to get it , of course, woke him. "...Elizabeth…?" He questioned her confused, he couldn't see the tears and he was still half asleep so he hadn't noticed her wild shaking either.

"Meliodas… Am… I... Going to… Die…?" She asked him in between her sob and all fatigue was instantly dissipated as his body froze for a split second before the broken rope scattered everywhere. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and stroked her hair, hoping to comfort her.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." He told her, his voice and face conveying absolute seriousness. He said he was going to do everything he could to protect her and he meant it.

"But… I'm going to die… just like… all those before me…" She told him, her sobs increasing in intensity. Elizabeth had never been afraid of death before, or at least she had never been afraid of her own death before. But seeing all those women die, all of her past incarnations die, petrified her. She was going to die, she didn't know when or how, but she was going to die, and she was terrified.

"All those before me" Meliodas repeated, his eyes widening. It didn't take him long to realise what she meant by that, she knew. She knew about all of her past incarnations. He didn't know how, this had never happened before, but figuring that out could wait. "Elizabeth, I've failed to protect your past incarnations again and again but… that doesn't mean it'll definitely happen again." He told her, he knew he was right, he had failed so many times but there was a chance he wouldn't fail this time and he was determined to make that chance reality.

"I don't want to die!"

"I know, you won't. I promise."


	9. Vampire Gang

**Vampire Gang**

 **Summary: Zeldris is the human leader of the Ten Commandments, a cruel gang operating in Britannia, and Gelda is the princess of the Vampire Kingdom. She often hangs out around the Ten Commandments territory in hopes of feeding of their victims. Request from missamouron**

 **Characters: Zeldris, Gelda, Estarossa**

 **Pairings: Zeldris/Gelda (Romance)**

 **Genre: Romance**

Gelda leaned against a wall with her eyes closed waiting for the Ten Commandments to come back. She spent a lot of time in their territory as of late and planned to keep doing so. The gang claimed victims left and right on a daily basis, they created tons of easy prey for her and they were letting her feed of their victims as much as she wanted too besides they were quite entertaining to hang out around, that honestly had more to do with why she hung around so much.

Hey eyes opened as she caught a, or several, familiar scents. The Ten Commandments had come back and with their latest victim it seemed, as she had caught an unfamiliar scent mixed in with the rest.

"Welcome back." She greeted them, walking towards them eyeing up their newest victim. She couldn't see much details about her as she was slung over Zeldris' shoulder but as soon as he threw her down Gelda was given a proper look. The woman had long silver hair and a full fringe, her eyes were closed and her clothes badly torn. She had several open wounds and was covered in bruises, she was really badly beaten up even for one of the Ten Commandments victims. Gelda actually felt a twinge of sympathy for her, the Ten Commandments must have really disliked her if they had done something notably even worse than what they usually did.

"Yo, Gelda." Zeldris greeted her and a few of the others followed suit, giving her nods or even words of greeting. As a general the Ten Commandments got along with the Vampire Princess, some liked her more than others of course but most liked her and got along with her just fine.

"I bet you're hungry. Unfortunately you can't have this one." Estarossa told her as she took a step towards the beat up woman on the floor. She froze in place, not taking another step. She was hungry but she wasn't going to feed of their victim if they told her not to, they let her feed of all their others after all, she owed them this much.

"Sorry Gelda, we need her alive. Come with me, I'll get you whichever person you want." Zeldris told her. Gelda was going to refuse, he didn't need to do that but Zeldris grabbed hold of her elbow and began dragging her away. "The rest of you, make sure she doesn't die. So long as you do that you can do whatever you want to her." Zeldris told them, he had already given her all those injuries so he could wait to do some more damage to her, the gang nodded to this, all seeming excited to 'do whatever they wanted to her'.

…

Zeldris and Gelda walked around the bustling streets, Gelda looking around to find a good snack. Zeldris simply followed her around waiting for her to tell him who she wanted.

Eventually the two found themselves following two others. A small man with long red hair and a large man with dark blue hair, the men were named Gloxinia and Dolor respectively and Gelda couldn't chose which one she wanted more.

After a few minutes of this, Zeldris was starting to get impatient with her indecisiveness, heaving an irritated sigh, Zeldris opened his mouth to make a suggestion. "Just have both of them Gelda." Zeldris whispered to her a slight bite to his tone.

"I'm not sure I'm hungry enough for both of them." Gelda told him, Zeldris was about to tell her just to save the other for later when blonde hair caught his attention. Grabbing a hold of Gelda he pulled her into the alley nearby, accidently pulling her into him, making her lips fall onto is in a kiss. The two made sounds of surprise, neither expected the feeling or for it to feel so good neither wanted to move now they had been pressed together. They both closed their eyes and continued the kiss, continued it until Zeldris needed air.

"Why did you…?" Gelda asked him, taken aback by his actions, Zeldris had never done that before, she didn't even think he thought about her that way.

"I needed a place to hide, I thought I saw someone that I couldn't have seeing me right now. The kiss was an accident." Zeldris told her, looking behind them and scanning the crowd for that very person. What he had told her was true, he hadn't meant for the kiss to happen, that being said, he wasn't sure if it was something he didn't want happening. Gelda sighed, disappointed, so Zeldris didn't think of her that way. She supposed it was too good to be true.

…

Having lost Gelda's planned prey, Zeldris and Gelda went around searching for them, fortunately for them they eventually ended up finding them in a rather unpopulated area. Capturing them and bringing them to a completely isolated area. Gelda sat down to eat her meal. Zeldris sat next to her and waited for her to finish.

The two were only slightly injured and Gelda wasn't hungry enough for both of them and she was told to gather some more vampires. So instead of sucking them dry she supposed she could turn them instead. Nodding in confirmation for herself, Gelda bent down and bit into the small one's neck making sure not to drink all the blood in his body before moving over to the bigger one and repeating the process.

Sighing blissfully at the wonderful blood she had gotten out of them, she sat up straight again and wiped her mouth of the blood. Needing to take the two back to her kingdom, Gelda stood up and picked up the tow man she had turned.

Zeldris gave her a confused look but didn't question what she was doing, despite this Gelda decided to give him an answer anyway.

"Well, Zeldris, I need to get these two to the Vampire Kingdom so they can join us. I'll see you tomorrow night. Goodbye." Gelda told him beginning to leave the area they were in, taking the two man with her. After hearing this Zeldris, realised something, if Gelda turned him, beating his brother would become child's play. His brother was strong but he would have trouble beating someone with supernatural powers and plus it would give him chance to mess with his brother's head. Thinking about what he could do to his traitorous brother made a smirk cross his face as his eyes twinkled with joy. Not even thinking about any consequences his choice might have in the future, Zeldris called out to Gelda planning to tell her to bite him right then and there.

"Wait Gelda." Gelda stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at the black haired man now walking up to her, a dark smirk still planted on his face.

"Yes?" She asked, wondering why Zeldris had stopped her. That was another thing he had never done before whenever she announce she was leaving Zeldris never stopped her for anything, so that meant he had quite a reason to stop her.

"I want to be a vampire." he told her bluntly. In times like this, he wasn't one to beat around the bush. Gelda's eyes widened in surprise at this, she didn't think zeldris would want to be a vampire.

"Why?" She asked him curiously, dropping the men onto the floor and giving him her full attention.

"I don't think that's any of your business now is it?" Zeldris asked her, narrowing his eyes. He wanted her to turn him now and he wasn't a very patient person, he supposed he'd tell her later but right now he wanted her to turn him. "Now do it."

Gelda nodded and moved towards him. If he wanted this then she would give it to him, he was important to her after all and she was sure he would have thought about any consequences before making a decision like this. So she placed her hands on his shoulders and moved down to his neck.

He craned it slightly, giving her more access and she bit down into his skin. He stiffened slightly at the pain that shot through his body once her teeth sank in and Gelda groaned at the taste of his blood, he always did smell wonderful but she could never bring herself to bite him and have a taste.

Removing her fangs from his neck, once she had her fill, she hoped Zeldris didn't mind her drinking so much of his blood. Looking into his eyes, he didn't appear to mind, he wasn't angry at her but he did seem rather dazed. He could still get angry at her, once he caught up to what had happened.

Fortunately, once had snapped out of it Zeldris wasn't angry at her. In fact he had seemed amused at what she had done.

"Hope you enjoyed me." He told her, the amusement clear in his voice. She didn't know quite what her face looked like after that but it must have been quite something as he laughed at her before moving away from her, picking up the two men on his way, leaving a very confused Gelda behind.

 **I think Gelda and Zeldris might be quite out of character. I think Gelda might be more out of character than Zeldris is but still…**

 **I know it's short but I think it turned out pretty well.**


	10. A Greeting

_**A Greeting**_

 **Summary: Thinking that groping was some kind of greeting, Gowther proceeds to greet people that way. Request from Taranodongirl1**

 **Characters: Gowther, King, Meliodas, Diane, Elizabeth**

 **Relationships: King/Diane (Romance), Meliodas/Elizabeth (Romance)**

 **Genre: Humour, Friendship**

"Good morning, Gowther." King greeted Gowther, who was sitting at a table in the Tavern, King and Gowther were the only ones down there at the moment. Well Hawk was down there but he was still sleeping so he didn't really count. Diane was outside while Ban was still sleeping in the room he and King shared. While Meliodas and Elizabeth were likely still sleeping too. Neither King nor Gowther could say either which way though, King knew Ban was still asleep because they shared a room, they could both hear Hawk's snores and King had seen Diane was still sleeping from the window of his room but neither had looked inside the room their captain and the princess shared so they might not be asleep, it was hard to tell without looking.

"Good morning, King." Gowther greeted in his monotonous voice getting up from the chair he was sitting in to walk over to the floating fairy.

King watched him, confused. Gowther didn't usually get up to greet someone and he didn't move over to them either, so this was an unusual occurrence.

King's breath caught in his throat as he learned exactly why Gowther was walking towards him. The hand on his chest moved slowly as King's eyes widened and his face flushed. He was so surprised by this he just stayed their sputtering for a good ten seconds.

"Goooowtheeeer!" He exclaimed as Chastiefol transformed into its 2nd form and picked up Gowther throwing him outside the Tavern after it opened the door.

King's shout had woken up Diane and she sat up, looking in the direction of the shout to see the Guardian slam the door closed. She blinked and looked around and spotted Gowther picking himself up. She supposed King had used Chastiefol to throw Gowther over there but didn't really know why, regardless it was clear that Gowther had done something to upset him.

Slightly curious Diane moved over to the window of the Tavern and looked inside to see King, whose face was still a little red and who was glaring at the door. "King?" Diane said to get his attention, his eyes were on her almost instantaneously and his face grew brighter.

"D-Diane, good morning." he greeted giving her a smile, Diane smiled back although King couldn't see it and nodded in her own greeting.

"What did Gowther do, King?" Diane asked him, tilting her head curiously. King froze and began stuttering once more, not wanting to tell Diane what had happened.

"I simply greeted him." Gowther answered for him, Diane's gaze moved to him and King moved over to the window to peer out.

"A greeting?" Diane asked him, she didn't think King would freak out so much over a greeting, so the answer had just served to confuse her more.

"Yes. Like this." Gowther told him placing his hand on her chest, which was reachable since she was practically laying down in order to see in the window.

Diane's eyes widened and King's breath caught in his throat once more. "Goooooowtheeeeeeeeeeeeer!" The two exclaimed as Diane quickly sat up and brought her fist down on top of the doll. King transformed Chastiefol into its spear form while he glared at the pink haired doll.

"I don't understand." Gowther commented tilting his head, befuddled by his companions' reactions, neither of them seemed willing to answer his questions though as they both glared down at him. In fact his question just seemed to upset them before as Diane picked him up, stood up and hurled him far away from the Boar's Hat.

Needless to say everyone they had woken up wasn't very pleased with them and Meliodas had only gotten more irritated once he realised part of the Boar's Hat had been damaged.

/*/

Gowther walked back towards the Boar Hat, once he pulled himself out the hole he had created when he landed, pondering over King and Diane's behaviour. He had just been greeting them but they had acted like he had done something wrong.

He was aware there were several different ways to greet someone, perhaps they just did not like that kind of greeting. Gowther thought it was possible. Gowther had seen many not like a particular form of something despite liking the thing in general.

Thinking that was truly the answer, Gowther decided to greet the next person he saw that day the same way he had greeted the fairy and giantess.

/*/

"Oh, you're back, Sir Gowther." Elizabeth, who was cleaning up the outside of the Boar Hat commented as she saw the doll appear out of the trees. "Are you alright?" Diane had told them that she'd thrown Gowther away, although Elizabeth didn't really know why she had done that, Diane hadn't mentioned.

"I am quite alright, Princess." He replied after a short pause in which he walked up to the Boar Hat. "Good morning." he greeted her as he stepped in front of her.

"Oh, good morn-aaaaaah!" At that moment Gowther placed his hand on her breast and squeezed it. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she let out a scream, hitting Gowther's hand away with the broom she was holding she took a step back and covered her chest.

"Elizabeth! What happened?" Meliodas asked bursting through the door, having heard her scream from inside the Boar Hat.

"She hit me." Gowther stated, his voice as flat as it normally was. His hand still in the position it had been knocked back into.

"Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth said straightening up and looking over at him before realising what Gowther had said. "I'm sorry, Sir Gowther but you…" Elizabeth trailed off in her explanation, not quite sure what to say, placing her hand against the place Gowther had touched her, she tried to think of how to finish the sentence.

She didn't need to say anymore however, as Meliodas had figured out exactly what had happened. "Gowther." Meliodas said his voice much deeper than normal, in the next moment Gowther had vanished, flying far away from the Boar Hat once more.

"Sir Meliodas, don't you think you were a little… harsh?" Elizabeth asked him, looking at where Gowther had been a second before, not knowing where Meliodas had sent him flying.

"Not at all." Meliodas replied, simply and honestly as King watched from the window, nodding his head in agreement to Meliodas' answer, remembering what had happened with Diane earlier that day.

/*/

Gowther returned once more to find a group of four waiting for him. Diane, King, Meliodas and Elizabeth stood outside the Boar Hat watching the Goat Sin, with varying expressions on their faces.

They stood staring at each other before Gowther spoke up, tilting his head questioningly "Why are you angry?"

This question caused yet another long pause which was eventually broken by Elizabeth stepping forward to ask a question of her own. "Sir Gowther, why were you… groping… us?" Elizabeth asked, hesitating slightly to say the word 'groping', it wasn't exactly the kind of language she was entirely used to using herself, although she was used to hearing it.

"It was a greeting." Gowther answered her. The group of four had mixed reactions of surprise and realisation at his answer while Gowther looked at them, wondering why they had reacted in that way.

"Gowther." Meliodas started.

"That's not a greeting!" The other three finished off, much louder than the blonde captain had been.

"I see." Gowther repositioned his glasses, back to where they were before, as the combined yell had landed them askew and messed up his pink hair.

 **This oneshot is over. Pretty small I know but Taranodongirl1's next request will be quite a bit longer. Although I might do another one shot in between this request and Taranodongirl1's next request.**


	11. A Friendly Jealousy

_**A Friendly Jealousy**_

 **Summary: Diane and Elizabeth are best friends but when Elizabeth introduces Diane to her fiancée, Diane finds herself jealous of the man. Alternate Universe.**

 **Extra Info: In this AU, the Goddess Clan is split into two halves, Liones and Camelot. Arthur is the leader of the Camelot half and Elizabeth's father, Baltra, is the leader of the Liones half.**

 **Characters: Diane, Elizabeth, Arthur, Matrona, Baltra**

 **Relationships: Elizabeth/Diane (Romance), Elizabeth/Arthur (One-Sided Romance), Matrona/Diane (Familial), Baltra/Elizabeth (Familial)**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family  
**

God and Goddess were walking through the forest engaged in conversation. The two were betrothed to each other thanks to Elizabeth's father. Baltra had wanted to reunite the two halves of the Goddess Clan and the best way to do that was through marriage. Although both kings got along, there was no guarantee the same could be said for those who came after. Granted there was no guarantee even with marriage but both Baltra and Arthur agreed that this way the chance was considerably less likely.

Elizabeth was Baltra's youngest daughter and actually the closest in age to Arthur, that was not the reason she was chosen however. Elizabeth was chosen because both of her older sisters, Margaret and Veronica, were already in a relationship with someone else (Gilthunder and Griamore, respectively). Elizabeth had no such relationship with anyone and so marrying Arthur fell on her.

But that made it seem like Elizabeth didn't want to marry Arthur didn't it? Well, that was true. Elizabeth did like Arthur, he was a great guy, she just wasn't interested in him in that way. Not to mention she held an interest in someone else.

"Elizabeth!" A familiar voice called her name. She blinked, having been shocked out of her reverie, and looked up to find the source of the voice. Diane was stood at the entrance of a cave of a cliff, waving at her. Elizabeth gave her friend a big smile and waved back, summoning her wings Elizabeth took off the ground to fly over to the Giantess.

Taken aback by this Arthur stood blinking, he hadn't known Elizabeth had a friend in the Giant Clan. Shaking off the surprise, Arthur took off after his fiancee as the Giantess' gaze shifted to him.

"Elizabeth, who's that?" Diane asked the Goddess as she stopped having reached her destination, moving her gaze from Arthur back to her friend hovering just in front of her face.

"...Oh! This is Arthur Pendragon, he's the leader of the Camelot faction of the Goddess Clan." Elizabeth told her friend, gesturing over to Arthur who was still making his way over to them. "He's… also my… fiancée" Elizabeth told her friend hesitantly, she didn't want Diane to know about that but she had to tell her. Diane deserved to know, if only because the two were friends. This was probably one of the only times Elizabeth didn't hope Diane saw her as more than that because if Diane did, well, Elizabeth didn't want to think about how hurt Diane would be.

Diane's breath caught in her throat and she stared wide eyed at the Goddess in front of her. Fiancée? Elizabeth was getting married to that man? Diane didn't want that to happen. She didn't really know why, Elizabeth was her friend so her getting married to Arthur shouldn't bother her, right? But it did, it did bother her, it bothered her a lot and Diane didn't understand.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. Diane right?" Arthur greeted the giantess once he got over to them, giving her a toothy grin.

Diane glared at him, staring down at him. Since he was flying, however she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so. "Yeah, that's me."

Arthur blinked and tilted his head, confused by the Giantesses attitude towards him. Why was she glaring at him? "I'm Arthur Pendragon and I-"

"I know who you are!" Diane interrupted him, a bite to her tone. Arthur backed up slightly, a little intimidated by the giantesses displeasure.

"Diane, would you like to hang out with us today? I'm sure Arthur would like to get to know you." Elizabeth interjected, drawing Diane's attention away from the confused god, much to his relief.

"Of course, I would love to hang out with you, Elizabeth." Diane told her, smiling at her friend. This was perfect! Not only could she be with Elizabeth, she'd be able to keep her from being alone with Arthur. Diane still wasn't sure why she cared so much but right at this moment she didn't really care, she'd try to figure it out later.

"Great!" Elizabeth beamed and Arthur shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the situation. He didn't want to say anything because Diane was Elizabeth's best friend and he loved Elizabeth. He'd upset her if he said he didn't want Diane to hang out with them.

…

Diane, Elizabeth and Arthur stayed up in the cave pretty much all day. Arthur had asked when Elizabeth and Diane had met and that led to a conversation about Arthur's and Elizabeth's engagement. Elizabeth had said that the engagement was arranged and Diane felt a spark of hope she just didn't understand.

"Yeah but I do love Elizabeth. I'm really happy that we're getting married." Arthur commented, looking over at Elizabeth with affection in his eyes. Elizabeth blinked and gave him a small smile, hoping the wince she made had gone unnoticed. Diane on the other hand felt her chest tighten at the scene in front of her, the spark of hope she had felt gone and replaced with a sadness she had never felt before. Why was she feeling this way?

…

Diane released a sigh, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on top of them. After the sun started setting, Elizabeth and Arthur left to go home. Arthur had kissed Elizabeth goodbye and had headed towards Camelot causing that pain in her chest once more. After that Elizabeth said goodbye to her and Diane forced a smile saying a goodbye of her own. Once the goddess had left, Diane's shaky smile dropped and she moved to return to her own home.

"Is something wrong Diane?" Matrona asked, moving her gaze over to the giantess she saw as a daughter from her other children Zol and Dera playing with their father Zarpa in the lake.

"I-I don't know, Matrona. I just feel really upset right now." Diane told her, not moving from her position.

"Do you want to tell my why?" Matrona asked, she wasn't really sure what she could do, comforting wasn't really something she was good at but she did want to help and she'd heard that sometimes just taking helped people feel better.

"That's just the thing!" Diane yelled suddenly pounding the ground. If Matrona was less in control she probably would have jumped at the suddenness of the action. "I don't know what's wrong. Well I do but… I don't know why I feel this way."

"Go on." Matrona urged. Diane moved back to hugging her knees and hid her face in her arms.

"Elizabeth has a fiancee. It's just… it hurts." Diane continued, her hands clenching and her voice shaking. Matrona blinked at this, almost immediately catching onto what was going on. She was about to say something when Diane continued. Diane told Matrona everything that had happened and Matrona listened carefully trying to think of something to say or do.

"Diane, you're in love with her." Matrona told her, Diane's eyes had closed while she was telling Matrona what had happened but they snapped open at Matrona's words.

"What?!" Diane yelled falling back at what she had been told, her face hot at the thought. "In love with- but she's my friend! I can't be in love with her!"

"But you are, Diane." Matrona told her, bluntly. She really felt Diane needed to truly understand her feelings in order to feel better.

Diane's eyes widened as she realised something. She loved Elizabeth so, so much and Elizabeth… loved someone else. Tremors ran through her body as tears gathered in her eyes, a loud sob was released as Matrona picked her up and hugged her close.

…

Meanwhile Elizabeth was lying on her bed at her home. Thinking back to what Arthur had said, he loved her. Really, truly loved her. She hadn't known, she had kind of figured he was only marrying her to bring Liones and Camelot together like she was. She knew Arthur cared about her sure, it wasn't like they weren't friends but she didn't even think about the possibility of Camelot's leader being in love with her.

This was wrong. Arthur was in love with her and he likely thought she was in love with him. But she wasn't Elizabeth loved Diane, could she really keep doing this? Elizabeth just didn't know. On one hand this could be really good for the citizens of Liones and Camelot, not to mention this is what her family wanted but on the other staying in a relationship like this would only hurt both her and Arthur in the end.

There was also the possibility that her father wouldn't let her get out of this. Sure her father loved all his children and he wanted nothing more than for them to be happy. However he was the leader of Liones and the people came first. If he felt this would really be best for his people than as a leader he just couldn't let Elizabeth back out.

 _Knock, knock_

Elizabeth sat up at the sound of knocking on her door. "Elizabeth, can I come in?" her father asked her from the other side of the door, Elizabeth blinked wondering what he wanted but took a deep breath and gave him the okay to enter. Honestly Elizabeth didn't really want to see her father right now, with what was going through her mind and all but she couldn't exactly turn him away.

Baltra opened the door and walked over to his daughter he sat down on the edge of her bed and Elizabeth moved to sit beside him.

"Is there something you want to talk about father?" Elizabeth asked him, as the leader of Liones her father had a lot of work to do, he just didn't have much time to spend with his daughters. It was rare for him to come to her room.

"Yes. Is something bothering you? You seemed out of it earlier." Baltra asked her, Elizabeth froze. Should she tell her father what was wrong? Her father wouldn't force her to tell him but this might be her way out. Sure her father might make her marry Arthur anyway but there is a chance he'd cancel too, right?

But Elizabeth was frightened, she couldn't stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong. She may be forbidden from ever seeing Diane again, Arthur may get stuck in a relationship with someone who didn't love him (which would happen anyway if she didn't say anything but she felt it would be even more set in stone if her father said so), she may disappoint her father. There were an abundance of consequences that could come from this.

"Elizabeth, please tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't." Her father told her, Elizabeth took a breath. She supposed she should tell him. She was being silly, her father would do everything in his power to help her.

"I… I love… Diane, father." silence followed my confession, I was already looking down at my hands digging into my lap but afraid of what I might see my eyes squeezed shut.

"...I see. Have you told Arthur?" Baltra asked his daughter, slightly surprised, he hadn't known she was in love with Diane. he supposed if that was the case he'd have to let his daughter brake off the engagement. As a father, he wanted his daughter to be happy and if this is what that took then so be it.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Then you should. He deserves to know about this." Elizabeth's eyes shot open, those weren't the words of someone about to make her marry anyway.

"Father, does that mean-?" Elizabeth looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. She could be with Diane and not marrying her would be much better for Arthur in the long run.

"Yes. It means you can go and be with Diane but make sure to talk to Arthur first." Baltra told her, nodding his head. Elizabeth lit up and she darted forward to hug her father.

"Thank you so much father!" Elizabeth thanked him giving a small squeal of happiness. "But… what about the joining of Liones and Camelot?" Elizabeth asked him, pulling away from the hug and returning to her original position on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure Liones and Camelot can manage being separated for a little while longer. After all the whole Liones family gets along with Arthur."

"Right!"

…

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Arthur's eyes were wide and Elizabeth looked at him in apology. She did feel bad for doing this but it would be better for both of them.

"No… no… don't be… It's alright." Arthur shook his head, he wanted to cry but he just couldn't Elizabeth was upset enough about this, his tears would make her feel even worse about something she had to do.

"But-" Elizabeth protested, she knew it wasn't alright. Tears were gathering in Arthur's eyes and his body was shaking. He was hurt, badly.

"You... can't help... the way you feel." Arthur told her, slowly. He wanted to make her feel better but the way he had spoken probably didn't help much. He had tried to make it clear and strong but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't.

"I'm so sorry! I know you…" Elizabeth bowed down to him in another apology. She knew this was for the better but it didn't make it any less painful to hurt one of her closest friends like this.

"Yeah. That's why… I want you to be happy." Tears started falling down Arthur's cheeks but he forced himself to smile at her in reassurance.

"Thank you" Elizabeth knew she was defeated, Arthur was crying but he still smiled at her. Trying to reassure her that it was okay.

"Go see Diane and... don't worry about me, I'll be… just fine."

"...Alright… bye…"

Elizabeth's leave was hesitant, Arthur was crying. He'd just gotten his heart broken, of course he was. She didn't want to just leave him like that but… perhaps right now, Elizabeth's presence would end up making everything worse.

…

Diane was lying against Matrona, her family around her. Matrona rubbed her shoulder in comfort, while Zol and Dera patted her leg trying to comfort their older sister. Zarpa had gone to get a wild boar for breakfast, it was Diane's favourite.

Zarpa came back with the boar and began to cook it nearby the huddled up family. As soon as it was cooked, Zarpa brought the meat over to Diane and held it up for her to take. Diane gave him a small smile and took the meat beginning to slowly eat it. Zarpa gave her comforting smile before he moved to cook breakfast for the rest of his family.

"Diane! Diane! Diane!" A familiar voice yelled, eagerly. Diane's eyes widened and she pushed up slightly, looking in the direction the voice had come from, seeing a spec in the distance rushing towards them.

"Elizabeth?" Diane asked. What was Elizabeth here for? Not that she wasn't happy she was. Elizabeth may have inadvertently broken her heart but she was still undeniably happy to see her. She guessed that was what it meant to love someone.

"Are you going to see her, Diane?" Matrona asked her, if Diane wanted to see Elizabeth then she wouldn't do anything but if she didn't then Matrona would just go tell Elizabeth that Diane was busy and would come to her when she could.

"...Yes." Diane pushed herself up from the ground and began walking over to Elizabeth. She paused briefly trying to erase any evidence of being upset. She didn't want Elizabeth to know about it.

…

"Diane! Dia- have you been crying?" ELizabeth asked Diane upon reaching her and noticing her red eyes. Diane's attempts to erase the evidence and worked out so well.

"Yeah… but I'm okay now, really." Diane told her, giving her friend what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"If you're sure." Elizabeth didn't look convinced but she knew Diane wouldn't give in easily. She'd just have to do something to cheer her up. "Let's hang out today, Diane. Just the two of us."

Diane blinked and nodded in agreement. Elizabeth was already onto her, if she refused then she might find out that she was the reason behind Daine's tears. Besides Diane wanted to hang out with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave her a smile "Great, I have a surprise for you later. I hope you like it." Elizabeth blushed and Diane tilted her head. What was the surprise? And why was Elizabeth blushing?

…

As night fell, Elizabeth encouraged Diane to move through the forest. Diane didn't have anything against that, she really wanted to know what the surprise was. Especially since it had made Elizabeth blush, Diane knew she shouldn't get her hopes but still… she couldn't help it.

They eventually came to a clearing where a bunch of little lights danced over the water. It was really beautiful. Diane stood in awe art the sight and Elizabeth watched her reaction with a smile on her face.

"Diane, what you see here is called the Dance of Love. Those lights you see are actually creatures. They dance like this once every year with the one they love." Elizabeth told Diane, moving her gaze from the Giantess to the dance. Diane looked at her with a blush on her face. Was this…?

"Why did you…?" Diane asked, her hopes growing even higher. One did not normally take someone they saw as a friend to an event like this.

"I… love you, Diane." Elizabeth confessed, turning to Diane once more. They looked at each other, both blushing as Diane's purple eyes widened. This was really happening! Elizabeth loved her back! She was elated, to the point where ELizabeth's fiancée didn't even cross her mind.

Diane's eyes shined and she smiled at the goddess in front of her. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she wiped them away. Elizabeth felt that Diane's sheer happiness was a good sign, her own smile turned from nervous to happy. Diane almost certainly returned her feelings if she was so happy she started crying.

"I love you too, Elizabeth." Diane hugged Elizabeth to her cheek after wiping away her tears. Elizabeth laughed and placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

 **Before anyone asks, yes Diane did remember Arthur later and asked her about. Elizabeth told her what happened and once Diane went home she told her family that she and Elizabeth were together now, making sure to mention that Elizabeth had broken up with her fiancée.**

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this oneshot, I suppose it's decent but I don't think it quite has the feeling it should have. If anyone agrees can you tell me?**


	12. Whispers

**Whispers**

 **Summary: After Meliodas and the sins were run out of Liones, the employees at the castle started whispering behind Elizabeth's back. In front of her they were always nice but Elizabeth knew they didn't really like her. It didn't really help that her right eye was so strange now either, only making the situation worse.**

 **Characters: Elizabeth, OC Rose, OC Zinnia, Baltra, Margaret, Veronica, Nameless OCs**

 **Relationships: Elizabeth/Veronica (Siblings), Margaret/Elizabeth (Siblings), Baltra/Elizabeth (Familial)**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

Elizabeth heard the whispers, she knew there were employees that didn't like her and she knew why. She just didn't understand why she had started hearing them now. She didn't remember having heard them before, so what changed? What changed to make them start now?

Elizabeth couldn't see any differences in… anything between now and earlier. Not in herself, not in the general surroundings. She just didn't figure out what had changed. At one point that had confused her enough to lessen the blow of the whispers, of the words spoken when people didn't know she could hear.

But that didn't last long, as soon as she gave up trying to figure out why now having decided it didn't really matter, all the things she had heard hit her full force. Jumping out of her chair at the table and running out of the dining hall towards her room, tears gathered in her eyes as she desperately tried to hide them from anyone that was around.

Her family stood up and shouted after her. They gave each other confused but worried glances. None of them knew what was going on.

"Should we go after her?" Margaret asked nothing like this had ever happened before, she wasn't sure how to react.

"What do you mean should we?! Of course we should!" Veronica yelled, she didn't understand what was going on but she did know her little sister was upset and she wanted to take action.

"That's not always the best course of action. It might be better to give her sometime to herself. Elizabeth ran away for a reason, following her could end up making it worse." Baltra told his daughter, his words stopping her in her tracks. He was worried about Elizabeth but he also knew that the wrong course of action would just end up upsetting her more, that was a situation that they all wanted to avoid.

"But father-" Veronica paused in her tracks and spun around to face her father, Elizabeth was upset and her father wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Veronica. Leave her alone for now. If the situation worsens or continues then we'll step in but for now it's best just to let her deal with it herself. Elizabeth is the kind of girl that doesn't want anyone to worry about her, if she knew she was worrying us then that could end up adding to whatever's ailing her." Veronica gnawed her teeth together but gave in and walked back to her seat. Her father may have been right, she wanted to help but if trying would do more harm than good then she couldn't, at least not right now.

Elizabeth slammed her door shut and dropped back against it. Her breaths were labored as she was not used to running like that, while she probably wouldn't have been so out of breath if she wasn't so distraught, she was hence the heavy breathing. The tears in her eyes fell as her body shook, she slid down the door and curled into a ball. Allowing herself to properly cry in a place where no one could catch her, so no one could worry about her. She didn't think this was so bad, some of the employees didn't like her at all so what?

...Well, it did hurt but it could have been worse. While some of the employees didn't like her, she was sure that others did. There was her father and her sisters and her uncle who liked her too, those were the only opinions that should really matter to her, right? Well, those and the opinions of her friends Gilthunder and Howzer and, to a certain extent, Griamore.

So, she didn't want anyone to worry, she was sure this pain would quickly pass. She had never wanted to worry anyone without a reason she felt was good enough and something she was sure would pass before she knew it, just didn't fall into that category.

It wasn't long before a knock came at her door, "Lady Elizabeth?" Elizabeth flinched and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, trying to erase the evidence of the tears that had been flowing.

"Yes, come in." Elizabeth told the maid on the other side of her door. The door opened revealing, Rose. She was one of the workers that Elizabeth hadn't heard whispering about her yet. She was sure this one liked her, that thought made her happy. She knew some of the workers not liking her shouldn't bother her but being certain that there were some that did just made her so happy.

"Lady Elizabeth, it's- have you been crying?" Rose asked, having noticed the redness of the small _princess's_ eyes. The girl had been crying but for what? She wanted to know. The _princess_ cried a lot but not to the point of her eyes getting red. What could have caused this? Rose's mouth twitched as she thought about it.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. Rose had noticed she had been crying but since she had asked about it that was proof Rose cared right? That was enough to make her genuinely smile at the maid. "Yes. I was but everything's okay now. So there's no need to worry, okay?"

On her 7th birthday her eye turned an orange colour and gained a symbol that she had never seen before acting as a pupil.

She hadn't noticed it at first but the employees sure did. Even the ones that liked Elizabeth or at the very least tolerated her were talking about it, not in a mean way but that didn't change the fact that they were.

Once again Elizabeth was confused, what was wrong with her eye? They were saying something was strange but Elizabeth had yet to hear, or see for herself, what exactly it was.

"Look at her eye." A maid by the name of Zinnia said to the two employees standing on either side of her. Zinnia had started working at the castle last year when she was fourteen, she had taken a disliking to Elizabeth shortly after she had started. Unlike the others though, Zinnia made sure Elizabeth knew that she didn't like her, often throwing glares at her.

"It looks different." One of them commented, pointing to Elizabeth's eye as subtly as possible.

"It's so weird." Zinnia noted and her companions nodded their heads in agreement.

"What a freak." The other commented, Elizabeth's eyes widened. A freak? Elizabeth backed away towards the corridor she had gone through and as soon as she reached its entrance Elizabeth turned and bolted back down it.

Before she had Elizabeth could have sworn she heard Zinnia say that the employee had gone to far but Elizabeth was sure she had just imagined it, why would Zinnia try to defend her?!

She was a freak? Elizabeth cried as she ran back to her room and wildly shook her head, that couldn't be true could it? She was useless and in the way and weak but a freak?! That was just… not possible!

No one saw the tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran through the castle, Elizabeth saw that as a good thing, it meant no one would have to ask her what was wrong even though she wasn't worth it.

Bursting into her room, Elizabeth headed for the mirror, skidding to a halt in front of it and placing her hands on either side of the mirror to steady herself.

Opening her eyes, she saw what the employees must have, her eye was definitely different. It was orange now and the pupil… wasn't normal. Well an eye just changing like that wasn't exactly normal either. At least not for a human, she had heard some clans could do that but she knew she was a human and therefore not apart of one of those clans.

So… this wasn't normal. Was it a spell? Was she not human after all? Or… was she really some kind of freak...?

"I bet the royal family doesn't even see her as a member of their family."

"Yeah, I bet they just adopted her out of pity."

Elizabeth froze, that wasn't true was it? Her family loved her, even though she was adopted, right? She had known she was adopted for a while, that was one of the things the employees liked to whisper about. She hadn't brought it up with her family, confident they at least liked her.

They would have to in order to adopt her in the first place right? Her father had proved that he cared about her… and had gotten hurt doing it. He climbed a tree that he couldn't have just to make sure she was safe. She hadn't called her family's love for her into question since then.

...Until now that is. Did her family really just adopt her out of pity? Did her father try to climb that tree because she was his daughter or was it something else? What about Veronica? Or Margaret? Did they do the things they did because she was their sister or…?

Elizabeth stood there. Frozen. She couldn't move, she couldn't make a sound. So she just stood there eventually the employees, one of which was Zinnia the other was a butler, turned to walk away which is when they noticed her.

"Oh, shit." Zinnia whispered.

The butler forced a smile and bent down to Elizabeth's height. "Is there something you need, Princess Elizabeth?"

"..."

"...Princess?" The butler started working up a small sweat at the silence. That probably wasn't a good sign.

Elizabeth slowly shook her head "No… No… I'm sorry." Elizabeth bowed to Zinnia and butler before beginning to walk away. Taking shuddering breaths she walked towards the dining room where her family were waiting.

Zinnia watched the princess walk away, holding her hand out and opening her mouth. She wanted to say something but she ended up putting her hand back down and looking away.

Elizabeth pushed her food around on her plate with her fork, not really interested in eating. Which was unusual for her, her family looked at her and shared glances, all concerned.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Baltra asked his daughter, placing his cutlery down with his other two daughters following suit.

"...Am I… really a part of this family?" She asked, her head bowed and her hair falling down around her face.

Her family shared a look once more, frowning at her question. "Of course you are, Eli." Margaret told her, Baltra and Veronica nodded in agreement. Of course Elizabeth was part of the family just what had made her think otherwise?

"What made you ask?" Veronica asked her, the question could have been worded better it was fairly obvious why Elizabeth had asked such a thing but where had the idea come from?

"...I… just wanted to make sure… that's all."

Throughout the years, around 9 of them now, of the rather nasty words exchanged between the castle's employees about her, Elizabeth had always felt that her personal maid Rose had been there for her. Sure Rose had never comforted her but she did ask if she was alright a lot. So naturally what she had heard her say one day was a huge shock.

"The princess is just so irritating!" That was Rose, Elizabeth thought, and she seemed pretty annoyed. Elizabeth wondered which princess she was talking about… was it her? It couldn't have been… right? Rose liked her, she was sure of it. But she didn't think she'd be talking about Margaret or Veronica, so maybe she had just done something to upset her.

Steeling her nerves, Elizabeth walked to where she heard the voice. Rose's back was turned to her and she was talking to Zinnia, who had noticed her. Zinnia's eyes widened and her gaze shot back to Rose, trying to tell her something.

"She deserves everything she gets and yet she still has the nerve to cry about it. It's all true, useless, freak, burden, her family doesn't love her. It's all true." Rose continued, each word she said felt like a stab to the heart. She didn't really remember anyone calling her useless but that didn't matter… when clearly she was. "She comes crying to me. Every. Single. Time. Ugh, like I care! She's so pathetic!"

Elizabeth had long since fallen to the ground in sobs, her hand covering her mouth to muffle the sounds. The last thing she wanted was to give Rose more of a reason to hate her.

SMACK

Elizabeth's eyes opened at the sound, Rose was holding her cheek and Zinnia's hand was held out. Zinnia had slapped her. Elizabeth didn't really care to know why, so she jumped to her feet and ran away, with no real destination in mind.

Zinnia looked over at her before turning back to Rose, glaring at her and hitting her again before running after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had gone to the gardens and hidden herself amongst the bushes. It had taken a while to find her but Zinnia had been determined. "Princess…?" She spoke up slowly.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth didn't look up at her, but that was to be expected. Zinnia walked closer to her and sat down next to the princess' curled up form.

"Are you alright?" Zinnia asked trying to get a look at the Princess' face. She knew the answer, Elizabeth was obviously not alright but she hoped she could coax the princess into talking about it so she'd feel better.

"What do you care? You hate me." Elizabeth replied, her tone bitter and filled with such sadness. Zinnia winced at the sheer amount of pain she felt in her tone alone.

"I don't hate you."

"Liar!" Zinnia jumped at the sudden yell and looked to the side, only to find Elizabeth wasn't there anymore, Zinnia looked up and found Elizabeth standing over her. Elizabeth's expression was now completely visible, it was a mixture of emotions really. Sadness, anger, bitterness, confusion. "You hate me! Just like Rose does! Just like everyone does! All this time… all this time, I thought Rose liked me but… How can I trust anyone after that?"

Zinnia's head was bowed now, Elizabeth hadn't been able to see her face since she'd seen her eyes widen, not that she wanted to see her face. "...I'm sorry."

"Don't-" Elizabeth was about to protest to what she knew wasn't true when Zinnia spoke up again, this time raising her head.

"I'm sorry" Zinnia was crying, overcome by her own guilt. The guilt of knowing she had caused an innocent girl that didn't deserve any of this so much pain.

Elizabeth's protest got stuck in her throat and she froze in place. Zinnia stood up and embraced the princess, who's eyes widened at the surprise contact. "I'm so, so sorry! You're in so much pain, you've been in so much pain and I was apart of that. You must have been hurting for a long time, I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth sank into the embrace, wrapping her arms around the maid in a hug as her tears started up again. " It… it hurt so much." Elizabeth told the maid, burying her face into her shoulder. "I...I…"

"I know. Let it all out. I'll stay here for as long as you need."


	13. Fairy Much Babysitting

_**Fairy Much Babysitting**_

 **Summary: King and Diane get some friends to babysit their son on four separate occasions. Request from Taranodongirl1**

 **Characters: King, Diane, Aiolos, Slader, Gowther, Merlin, Escanor, Ban, Elaine, Lancelot, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Seraphina**

 **Relationships: King/Diane (Romance), Slader/Gowther (Romance), Merlin/Escanor (Romance), Ban/Elaine (Romance), Meliodas/Elizabeth (Romance), Lancelot/Aiolos (Familial), Seraphina/Aiolos (Friendship), King/Aiolos (Familial), Diane/Aiolos (Familial), Ban/Lancelot (Familial), Elaine/Lancelot (Familial), Meliodas/Seraphina (Familial), Elizabeth/Seraphina (Familial)**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family**

#Ban and Elaine (and Lancelot)#

"Lancelot, Aiolos give that back! It doesn't belong to you." Elaine told her son and nephew, unfortunately their son had developed Ban's thieving habits. So now Elaine had to watch her son and her husband with taking things that don't belong to them.

"Yes Mum~" Lancelot sang immediately running to return the stolen item. Elaine sighed, at least her son gave things back when told, that wasn't always the case with Ban.

"Aiolos, you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you okay? You should go apologise."

"Aww come on Elaine. No harm was done~" Ban picked up the fairy and threw him up, surprised Aiolos failed to stay in the air by himself, luckily for him Ban caught him again when he fell down.

#Meliodas and Elizabeth (and Seraphina)#

Seraphina and Aiolos were ecstatic to be staying together for the night, they were the best of friends. They were both pretty energetic so this didn't happen often, considering it was difficult to get one of them into bed let alone the two of them.

Meliodas and Elizabeth were beginning to regret their decision to let Aiolos stay for the night. They had both had a lack of sleep for… various reasons so they were tired. Neither of them really wanted to let Aiolos stay for the night, knowing exactly what would happen but neither of them could say no to their daughter. Besides Aiolos couldn't be left alone and his parents couldn't take him with them so…

They didn't get the two energetic kids to sleep until the early hours of the morning, the two barely made it back to their bed before they knocked out. Unfortunately for them they got woken up by Aiolos and Seraphina far too early for them.

"I hope any future kids we have aren't as energetic as these two." Meliodas commented yawning as he watched Seraphina and Aiolos play with each other while they were supposed to be eating.

Elizabeth hummed in agreement. "Seraphina, Aiolos, please eat your breakfast."

#Slader and Gowther#

Gowther watched as Slader played with King and Diane's young son. Trying to think how he should participate.

Sure he had experience with kids, but he had always just been making sure they didn't get hurt. When that wasn't the case he had very specifically been told what to do.

Here, in this case, was different. He had been told to make sure Aiolos didn't get hurt but he had also been told to keep Aiolos entertained.

"Come on, Gowther. Why don't you show Aiolos some of your illusions?" Slader beckoned him over and Gowther felt relieved to finally be able to participate.

Aiolos giggled and clapped as Gowther changed his appearence. He continued changing his appearance by request until lunch time.

#Merlin and Escanor#

"... We're never having children." Merlin frowned at the mess Aiolos had created, there was glass everywhere and any potions that had been in what was broken was also everywhere.

Aiolos had been effected by at least one of them, King and Diane were not going to be happy. Then again Merlin was sure she could turn him back to normal long before the two could see what had happened.

"I-If y-you say so, Merlin."

 **So this particular request was requested long ago but it's out now. This was originally going to be longer but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry, this request took as long as it did.**


	14. Izzy

_**Izzy**_

 **Summary: This is a oneshot to go along with my #elizabeth103 submission. Just in case anyone reading this doesn't know what that is here's a brief explanation: #elizabeth103 is a project about making the remaining 103 Elizabeth incarnations.**

 **Extra info: To gain more information about the #elizabeth103 project just search elizabeth103 into the search box of Tumblr, scroll down and you'll find it eventually. My girl is named Izzy, she can also be found by searching elizabeth103 on Tumblr (she has red hair and is wearing a yellow dress).**

 **Characters: OC (Izzy), Meliodas**

 **Pairings: Meliodas/OC (Izzy)**

 **Genre: Romance**

Elizabeth or Izzy for short was an energetic girl but she was also a little cautious, something she picked up from her family, that cautiousness of hers went especially so around strangers and the dark.

Normally her energy wouldn't dim when she was being cautious, the only exception to this was around strangers and the dark. That was why she was surprised when she met him.

Not only did she not feel cautious, despite never having met this man before, her energy seemed to actually increase when she saw him.

Such a thing caused her to pause for a second in her surprise and confusion, she never could stay still for long though and considering her energy hadn't dimmed well…

Izzy released a squeal and tackled the small blonde stranger in a hug. The stranger caught her easily and her fellow villagers stared in shock at the scene. One of them was so shocked that they actually fainted.

Izzy had never done something like that to a total stranger before, in fact she usually steered clear of strangers. She kept her distance but this certainly wasn't keeping her distance. She had just willingly hugged a total stranger, which of course involved not only getting close to them but physical contact.

"Hey there, wasn't expecting this kind of greeting." The stranger commented, his arms wrapped around Izzy's waist. Izzy blinked and pushed away slightly to see the stranger's face, he had a grin on his face and his green eyes were twinkling. Izzy still didn't know why she felt so at ease with the stranger but… she found she didn't really care.

Izzy had always thought if she ever felt something that seemed out of place she'd feel the need to find out why but here… she felt no such desire. So Izzy grinned back at the small blonde stranger as his hands lowered down her back.

...and there went another one.

~Izzy~

"Come on Meli, Izzy wants to show you something!" Izzy cried as she pulled Meliodas by his hand through the village. As she ran pulling Meliodas behind her, she kept her eyes peeled watching out for anything around her. Even when she was sure nothing was there, she never dared turn her eyes away or close them.

Meliodas was thankful for that, when he noticed how much Izzy held he had been fearful it might lead to injuries and danger because she hadn't been paying attention to what was around her to busy releasing all of her energy to care.

But Izzy was careful as she ran, jumped and skipped she kept watching; watching to make sure nothing was in her way, watching to make sure she remained in familiar, safe places.

Meliodas chuckled as Izzy dragged him into the forest surrounding the village, the forest was perhaps one of the safest forests he had ever seen. There were no dangerous creatures there and the ones that were normally considered dangerous were actually pretty friendly, all of the creatures living there were. Which was probably why Izzy ran in there like she did, she knew the forest wasn't dangerous so she had no reason to be careful going in there, other than watching out for anything that she could run into or trip over, of course.

~Izzy~

It was the village's annual festival and Izzy, as usual, was the life of the party. Izzy danced and hummed to the music being played throughout the night, only really stopping to eat and drink.

She danced with herself, her mother, with her brothers, with her friends and with Meliodas. Meliodas, of course, pulled her close when they were dancing and his eyes wandered over her body as they danced.

When she was with this man, the stranger that had come to their village, the stranger she openly hugged the first time they met, Izzy was happy. Granted Izzy was pretty much always happy but Meliodas made her happier than anything else in the world.

When she was with him her heart beat faster, a warmth spread through her chest and her face flushed. Izzy was in love with this man, she was in love with Meliodas.

…And the morning after the festival her memories returned to her and thus the countdown had begun.


	15. Our Plans Together

**Our Plans Together**

 **Summary: Elizabeth and Elaine go to an animal conservation and rescue center the summer before they start college. Alternate Universe and Established Relationship.**

 **Extra Info: Elaine, Harlequin, Gloxinia and Gerharde are all siblings in this AU, Dahlia is their father and their last name is Faerie. Baltra Liones and Dahlia Faerie are the heads of two very successful businesses.**

 **Characters: Elizabeth, Elaine, Margaret, Veronica, King, Gloxinia, Gerharde, Baltra, Dahlia**

 **Pairings: Elizabeth/Elaine (Romance), Elizabeth/Margaret/Elizabeth (Familial), King/Gloxinia/Gerharde/Elaine (Familial), Baltra/Elizabeth (Familial), Dahlia/Elaine (Familial), Dahlia/Baltra (Friendship)**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

"Alright have fun, girls." Margaret waved to her sister and her small girlfriend as the two were visiting a local animal rescue and conservation centre. The Liones siblings and the Faerie siblings had gone on holiday together and were currently all staying in a small house together.

"I still say you two have odd tastes when it comes to dates." Veronica commented eating some popcorn as she looked over at the silver and blonde couple.

"Hey! I would love to go on a date like that!" Harlequin, nicknamed King or Harley, exclaimed.

"Really? Dolor would take me anywhere if I just asked him." Gloxinia commented, a teasing look crossing his face.

Gerharde nodded her head "Rou too."

"Come on, you both know I don't have a girlfriend." King flushed at his older siblings' teasing. King was actually the only one of the Faerie siblings who didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, in fact he was the only one here without a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"You would if you'd just ask her out already." Elaine told him, puffing her cheeks out.

"Honestly, I'm surprised Diane hasn't asked you out yet." Elizabeth smiled at her girlfriend's older brother.

King's face exploded in colour as Elaine gently pulled Elizabeth out the door by her hand, the two girls waved goodbye to the other temporary residents of the house and shut the door behind them.

…

Arriving at the Animal Conservation and Rescue Centre, Elizabeth and Elaine looked around at the animals reading the information given about them and sharing any extra information one of them had with each other.

Currently the girls were asking a few of the people that worked there questions, about the animals, why they did what they did and what exactly their job entailed.

Their eyes sparkled, listening to the answers. The two smiled at each other and said their goodbyes, they didn't want to keep them when they had such important work to do.

A while later they sat next to each other surrounded by various animals eating their lunch. "Hey, Elizabeth. I've always wanted to go into something involving animals or plants, you know?" Elaine spoke up, Elizabeth nodded in response.

"Yes of course but you never knew what exactly. Why do you bring that up, Elaine?" Elizabeth asked the blonde, she was looking at the animals in front of her with a smile on her face, up until Elaine had spoken up Elizabeth had been doing the same. She had a pretty good idea of what Elaine was going to say and she was on board all the way.

"I want to open an Animal Conservation and Rescue Centre too." Elaine told the silverette moving her gaze to look at her. Elizabeth had a smile on her face, Elaine knew just by looking that Elizabeth had seen that coming a mile away.

"Me too!" Elizabeth had exclaimed excitedly, she had been waiting a long time to say that. Grabbing her girlfriend's hands she leaned in close to her. "Let's make a haven for all animals together, Elaine!"

"Oh! You don't have too…" Elaine averted her eyes, she didn't want to drag Elizabeth into anything she didn't want to do, Elizabeth loved animals but she had never given any indication of wanting to go into something that involved them.

"It's alright. I want to. There's no way you'd ever let me do something I didn't want to, Elaine." Elizabeth told her shaking her head. Elaine smiled, Elizabeth was right. She would never ever let her beloved do something that made her unhappy, just like Elizabeth would never ever let her do something that made her unhappy, and she certainly seemed happy at the idea. "We can help plants to if you want."

Elaine's smile grew wider and she nodded enthusiastically. "We can ask our parents about helping us start off."

"And talk to the visitors about the animals, their safety and the dangers they're facing." Elizabeth added, it was important that awareness was raised for the animals after all. The two walked around, suggesting ideas and talking about their plans. They wrote them down on their phones, deciding to write them down cleaner and in more detail later on.

They were both aware how much time and work would go into this, such a thing only became more and more apparent as they talked. They'd have to talk to their families, specifically their fathers, as well since they'd need a lot of money to get started.

…

Elizabeth and Elaine were sitting across from their fathers, they'd moved to talk to them about it as soon as possible. It took awhile to get to a time where both Elaine's father and Elizabeth's father were available but that gave them plenty of time to prepare.

Elizabeth and Elaine knew their fathers would be willing to help them out but only if they were positive that they had a plan of action and would be able to support themselves when the time came.

They sat in that room for a while, going over their plans with Dahlia and Baltra. Some changes had been made to the plans, whether it was switching things around or erasing it completely but most of them remained in tact.

"We'd put some money aside for you two." Dahlia commented after they had finished, Elizabeth and Elaine had blinked in surprise. They had that they had some money set aside for them individually from their individual fathers but 'you two' implied there was some for the both of them together.

"Yes, we had planned on using it for your wedding-" Baltra added on, Elizabeth and Elaine's eyes widened and a bright blush covered their cheeks.

"M-married?!"

"We-we're not… marriage…"

Dahlia and Baltra laughed at their daughter's reaction, they weren't joking exactly but the money set aside was for marriage for any of their children. It had been seperate once, of course. One for Dahlia's four children and one for Baltra's three children but after Elizabeth and Elaine had been dating for three years they had put their money together.

"Relax girls, the money set aside for you, Elizabeth…" Baltra started.

"And you, Elaine will be going towards your goals." Dahlia finished.

"But seriously, if you do want to get married we have money for that."

"Make sure to spread the word to your siblings Elaine, yours too Elizabeth."

The blushes that had been leaving came back full force and the two looked at each other. They gave each other smiles, marriage was certainly appealing.


End file.
